


actor

by avalina_hallows



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: diffrent universe not canon





	1. Chapter 1

okay every one lets go to makeup and dress jeff says i get to be beatuiful i laugh and sure bud and say slender comeon get the green suit on liu looking good okay were shoting the fight sene between liu and jeff you guys ready they give a thumbs up and i say good and go liu jumps and jeff stabs with the camarea and soon the knife bit comes up and he slits the gash more while crying and i say cut good shoot liu says jeff are you okay i diddnt mean to hit you that hard jeff relpys with yes i am you idoit i cant be mad at my brother i say okay thats a wrap for now


	2. Chapter 2

okay lets get yall to makeup and dress mike you need the bandange wraps someone give me red paint and purple blue maybe there we go someone get me the green screen wire patches okay here we go i think they should be good willam luclily no suit you need to look normal this is why everyone hates you because you dont have to go thore makeup heres you clouths clara heres your makeup you look wonderful can someone fix the ballora suit green suit lizzy heres the bow and your contacts chirs your wing patches and halo good job everyone


End file.
